


LotR dribbles and variations

by sophinisba



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Counted Word Fic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, dribble, ringlust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The dribble is a 55-word form invented by Ismenin.  The first line is 10 words, the second line is 9 words, etc.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. untitled, dark, with hobbits

**Author's Note:**

> The dribble is a 55-word form invented by Ismenin. The first line is 10 words, the second line is 9 words, etc.

Ever since I became the master, it glows even brighter.  
A rare jewel, more beautiful when I caress it.  
It doesn’t matter what it wants for itself.  
I know what’s best for us both.  
Best was to bring him here  
Because I want him here,  
Shining in the dark  
For me alone.  
Frodo dear,  
Precious.

Frodo,  
My own.  
Eyes so bright  
Gazing only at me.  
Hush now and be good.  
No need to struggle any more.  
You know I’ll take care of you.  
No need to worry about the wide world.  
No need to dwell on what’s over and gone.  
Lie back and let your Sam take the hurt away.


	2. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo/Aragorn

  
Always  
So gentle,  
Aragorn, so careful  
When we make love.  
What are you afraid of?  
Are you afraid you'll _break_ me?  
We've left the Houses of Healing behind  
I much prefer the royal bedchamber, don't you?  
Do you think I lived through everything I did  
To die in Minas Tirith from a little rough sex?  
  
They've rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Aragorn feels the rug under his legs, cold stone under his back, Frodo on top him, snarling in his ear, scratching at his chest with the bitten off remnants of fingernails, surprisingly sharp. He bites and teases until finally Aragorn bites back, and Frodo smiles, pull back, then slowly lowers himself down. The hobbit's breath seems to stop, and Aragorn cannot keep from asking, "Have I hurt you?" Frodo only shakes his head at first. When he finds his voice again, his words come out in gasps, timed with Aragorn's thrusts.  
  
Ringwraiths, Shelob, orcs, starvation and exhaustion didn't do me in.  
The Dark Lord himself wanted me for his own  
Or wanted me dead, but here I am.  
Here because I wanted to be yours  
And wanted to make you mine  
Because I love you, Aragorn  
And I need you.  
You're not going  
To break...  
 _Oh._


	3. Three Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> between Frodo, Aragorn, and Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I figured out the dribble variation that came out to 100 words. I was so damn excited.

\--Bilbo?  
\--Hullo? Yes?  
\--You're not sleeping?  
\--Smoke with me, Aragorn.  
\--The elves won't be happy.  
\--Only thing they get wrong here.  
\--Don't you ever wish to go back?  
\--To the Shire? Leave this place? Whatever for?  
\--To see some hobbit lady you left behind, perhaps.  
\--No, but I wish someone from home might come here.  
\--And who would be the other Elffriend of Hobbiton?  
\--My lad... Well, let's call him my nephew.  
\--Frodo. You have spoken of him before.  
\--He would get along well here.  
\--You could write, invite him.  
\--Not his time yet.  
\--A traveler, though.  
\--Like me.  
\--More.

 

\--Breathe.  
\--Thank you.  
\--How are you?  
\--The pain is less.  
\--Can you feel your arm?  
\--Only cold, but the athelas helps.  
\--Just a few more days to Rivendell.  
\--We'll be safe there, and have Elvish medicine.  
\--And a hobbit who'll be overjoyed to see you.  
\--Strider, do you mean to say you've seen Bilbo?  
\--I know him, Frodo. We spoke of you often.  
\--And you really believe we'll make it there?  
\--If what Bilbo told me is true.  
\--I don't know what you mean.  
\--He spoke of your strength.  
\--I've missed him so.  
\--Hold on, Frodo.  
\--How long?  
\--Soon.

 

\--Bilbo!  
\--My boy.  
\--Not dead then.  
\--Neither one of us.  
\--Strider said you were here.  
\--I'm glad he was with you.  
\--We didn't quite trust him at first.  
\--That Ranger getup does make him look menacing.  
\--Yes, but we should never have survived without him.  
\--You might remain here in Rivendell for a season, Frodo.  
\--I should like that very much, my dear Bilbo.  
\--Get to know Strider better, and the elves.  
\--And learn some things I'll need later.  
\--We could teach you better Elvish.  
\--How to use a sword.  
\--Not that, I hope.  
\--I'll need that.  
\--Rest now.  
\--No.


	4. White Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo gen, Tol Eressëa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superdribble, 210 words

When at last the curtain is drawn away, the sight before his eyes is as familiar as an old dream.  
Hope tightens in his chest like an old wound, and his vision blurs again, though the rain is gone.  
But from the moment he steps foot on the white sand, he knows the his hope was justified.  
Relief comes up from his toes, and floods into his lungs even with the air he breathes.  
Aches so old he'd stopped noticing them come back to his attention even as they fade.  
More help comes with Elvish food and drink and the gentle touch of caring hands.  
Easy days become weeks and months, and even March passes without fear or pain.  
Frodo spends his days alone at the beach, staring out at the waves.  
Crashing endlessly against the shore, but never bearing another ship, another friend.  
Bilbo is content, the Elves kind and courteous, and Frodo confused.

Why did he think healing his body would be enough?

The Elves call Middle-earth the land of their exile  
and the journey west is a joyful homecoming.  
But Frodo, exiled by time and choices,  
knows he can never go back.  
Tol Eressëa, the Lonely Island,  
is his home now.  
Whole and healed,  
Frodo waits,  
alone.


	5. Crickhollow, September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For slightlytookish

  
September  
at Crickhollow,  
a house waiting  
to be left alone  
by an owner in exile  
and three friends following him lost.  
But on the evening of the twenty-fifth  
there's fire in the hearth and water hot;  
meat, drink, and mushrooms to satisfy one and all;  
and after night and silence fall, a conspiracy is unmasked.  
Five hobbits tired of lying, afraid of saying goodbye,  
at last speak the words _friends_ and _beloved_  
and feel the burden of secrecy lifted.  
Morning will bring its own fears,  
but right now they're happy  
The house at Crickhollow,  
for one night,  
feels like  
home.  
  
September  
at Crickhollow,  
four years on,  
Merry and Pippin drink  
to Frodo's health and Bilbo's  
and believe the words they say:  
Last year's harvest was a fine one,  
but this year will be better, and sweeter still,  
in the Shire, the south, and across the sea,  
for those who've left and those who stayed behind.  
It's too much of _everything_ for Merry to bear,  
and he chokes on that wine of blessedness.  
Pippin holds him and says, "My Merry,  
You weren't going to cry, remember?  
This never was Frodo's home,  
but it's ours now,"  
for another night,  
two hobbits  
together.


End file.
